goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Angara
Angara is the northern central landmass on Weyard, and where the majority of the first game takes place. It boundaries are: in the north; permanently frozen pack ice which joins it to the Northern Reaches and Prox (though the pack ice is not technically land). In the south; by the land locked Karagol Sea. In the East; by the Great Eastern Sea. And in the West; by the Great Western Sea. Angara contains the most settelments of any continent in Weyard. One of the Elemental Lighthouses; Mercury Lighthouse, is located on this continent. Six of the eight main playable Adepts are encountered in Angara, while five of those six actually hail from there (Ivan hails from Contigo in Atteka and Sheba Hails from Anemos. Towns and Settlements Angara is home to many settelments, and is arguably the most highly populated continent in Weyard. This is a list of all the settelments in Weyard, in order of when they are encountered in Golden Sun, and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Upper Western Vale, Vault, Lunpa Upper Center Bilbin, Kolima Far North Imil Mid Eastern Fuchin Temple Lower Eastern Xian, Altin, Lama Temple Lower Western Kalay South Coast Champa West Coast Loho Overworld Regions In terms of the gameplay, Angara can be separated into several regions defined by the wild monsters that can be randomly fought while traversing the continent. Upper western region The northwestern region of Angara encompassing Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum, Vale, Vault, Lunpa, and the entrance to Goma Cave. It borders the lower western region and one can freely travel between the two regions once the bridge is repaired later in Golden Sun. Before that, one must travel to the Upper center and eastern regions. Upper center and eastern regions This region encompasses the exit to Goma Cave, Bilibin, the entrance to Bilibin Cave, Bilibin Barricade, Kolima, Kolima Forest, and the entrance to Kolima Bridge. When one firsts enters this region, the Far north region is accessible, and after curing Tret Kolima Bridge opens up to allow access to the Mid-eastern region. After making it through Bilibin Barricade, walk west along the stretch of horizontal land and search the forest at the end for the Turtle Boots. This is the only item in either game that can be found by searching the ground on the overworld map. Far north region This region is winter-locked and snowy. It encompasses the exit to Bilibin Cave, Imil, and Mercury Lighthouse. One must come here to complete the plot progression at Mercury Lighthouse before being able to move onward. Mid-eastern region This region encompass the exit to Kolima Bridge, Fuchin Temple, Fuchin Falls Cave, and the entrance to Mogall Forest. Fuchin Temple is an optional location, but acquiring the Force Psynergy within helps you find your way through Mogall Forest easier. Lower eastern and center regions This large region encompasses the exit to Mogall Forest, Xian, Silk Road, Altin, Altin Peak, and the entrance to Lamakan Desert. Travel north of Xian along the vertical stretch of land and cross a bridge to a small island. You will encounter a Mars Djinni in a random battle which you can add to your collection if you defeat it. Lower western region This region encompasses the exit to Lamakan Desert, Kalay, the entrance to Kalay Tunnel that connects to Kalay, Kalay Dock, and the entrance to Gondowan Cave. After exiting the desert, cross a nearby bridge onto a circular island where a Venus Djinni can be battled and acquired in a random encounter. South coastal region This is the southern shoreline inaccessible from land during Golden Sun but accessible by sea during The Lost Age. It encompasses Champa and Ankohl Ruins. West coastal region This is the western coast of Angara that is not accessible from land during Golden Sun but accessible by sea during The Lost Age. It encompasses Loho and Angara Cave where one can acquire the Haures summon sequence. A popular glitch in Golden Sun: The Lost Age is located here. It involves disembarking from your ship at the bottommost area of a particular beach at a certain angle, and allows you to walk the overworld land of Angara as it was featured in Golden Sun. Category:Places in AngaraCategory:Places